Mary Corleone
Mary Corleone was the second child and only daughter of Michael Corleone and Kay Adams. Biography Early Life Mary had a more sheltered childhood compared to that of her brother, Anthony. Mary was born in New York City, but after the family moved to Nevada, she spent most of her early childhood in Lake Tahoe. Mary and Anthony grew up during a brutal period in their parents' relationship. As an adult, she would recall the night after Anthony's first communion in which Johnny Ola's men shot at the compound. Following the congressional investigation into the Corleone family, Kay had planned get a divorce and take Mary and Anthony away from Michael, an act that he refused to let transpire. After overhearing this fight between their parents, Anthony began to dislike his mother, while Mary still loved Kay and would spend time with her during the secret trips she made to the compound to visit her children, who Michael had prevented her from seeing after their divorce.The Godfather Part II At age eight, she attended a family wedding at which she met her cousin Vincent Mancini, who was fifteen at the time. At some point in her childhood, Michael relinquished custody of Anthony and Mary to their mother Kay. Adulthood Following Michael's move to a legitimate business and the establishment of the Vito Corleone Foundation, Mary was established as the honorary chairman of the foundation, however, this was only a front imposed so that Michael could gain control of Immobiliare, which Mary was unaware of. Although close to her father, Mary was sheltered from the violent world of the Corleone crime family, and she remained unaware of her family's criminal activities, unlike her brother Anthony. In 1979, however, she fell in love with her cousin Vincent Mancini, who was also Michael's hotheaded protégé and heir to the family business. Michael disapproved of the romance, believing her marriage to his successor would put Mary in danger. After being appointed Godfather in 1980, Vincent ends the relationship to protect her and become Don of the family, a decision Mary blamed her father for. Death Mary watched her brother Anthony perform the lead role in Cavalleria rusticana in Palermo, Sicily, after which, she pleaded with her father to allow her to see Vincent. Shortly after this, she was accidentally killed after being shot in the chest by the assassin Mosca of Montelepre, who had been trying to kill Michael, but succeeded only in wounding his shoulder. Mary's death left Michael a broken man. Michael retired to Don Tommasino's house, where he died alone years later. Personality Although a kind and loving person, Mary was naive and sheltered, never finding out about the true nature of her family's business. Behind the scenes * Mary is portrayed by Sofia Coppola, Francis Ford Coppola's daughter. Winona Ryder was originally cast as Mary, but pulled out days before shooting was to begin due to exhaustion and illness, causing Sofia Coppola to be chosen in her place. Rebecca Schaeffer had also been set to audition for the role before her murder by a stalker.The Teenage Heartbreak of Sofia Coppola's Mary Corleone The Teenage Heartbreak of Sofia Coppola's Mary Corleone Sofia's lack of acting experience is widely seen as one of the fatal flaws of the The Godfather Part III.Storm over Sofia Coppola *In the novel Michael and Kay's second child was a boy. Gallery Corleones Tahoe 1958.png Mary Corleone 2.jpg sofia01.jpg Mary, Michael, Gilday.jpg Vincent and Mary.jpg mary-corleone.jpg 1243282_2013110602031110ALB.jpg The_Godfather_Part_III_26768_Medium.jpg MV5BNDQyNDAxMTUyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTk4NDcxMDE@._V1_SX1024_CR0,0,1024,1570_AL_.jpg the-godfather--part-iii-(1990)-large-picture (7).jpg tumblr_m6i4oiRiOD1rzhbbdo1_1280.jpg the-godfather--part-iii-(1990)-large-picture (4).jpg 5a0525aa0d0474126a942d0f9210558d.jpg Mary and Vincent.png Mary killed.png|Mary Corleone dying on the steps on the Teatro Massimo. Notes and references Corleone, Mary Corleone, Mary